penguintntfandomcom-20200215-history
PiXEL
Pixify5 '''PiXEL / Pixify5 / VERTEX '''is Penguin TNT games music studio. PiXEL Changed to Pixify5 because PiXEL is a bad name. Pixify5 creates music with (mostly) Harmless Instrument. Since Skipper has too many jobs to do, Skipper asks Robin to do the game music. History Before PiXEL is created, the original name was "SOUNDTRAX". Since "SOUNDTRAX" already used they were changed it to PiXEL. They named their group PiXEL because almost all music genre is 8-Bit. On May 2012, they were changed their name again to Pixify5. Skipper firstly made a remixed edition of "Haddaway - What is Love" with Finale 2006, and then share it to Rico Phalanx. Rico says it was cool, and they have a plan to share it on youtube. On ExperimentalOne Album, they were started to make their own original music. Since lack of music experience, they made their own genres and sometimes they use 'Unknown'. MASHMallow their own genre. MASHMallow is a music without genres, and it's mix it all with other genres. "It's MASHMallow, it's flexible. You can cut any session to use it for games." (MASHMallow description). Mindblow, Harmless Toxic, How bad could it be are their MASHMallow music. Pixify5 name was changed again to Vertex. No reason why. Albums They made many variations of "Haddaway - What is Love" song. And they made it not for uploading to the internet, but just for fun. This is all VERTEX music albums (original). *VOS Only (May 5, 2007) Their first music was made with Finale 2006. They make music is just for VOS game. However, this still their original song made by them. *Shine Forever (March 16, 2010) Shine Forever is their first album. All the musics were made with Finale 2006 and using Haddaway - What is Love Midi. *Galactic • C0RE (February 24, 2011) Galactic CORE is their second album. Most genres were Techno, but they still use stolen Midi. Except for Crystal Breakthrough. That was made with Sony Ericsson Music DJ *8-Bit Generation (May 15, 2011) (Available on Soundcloud) As the album name said. *experimentalone (July 7, 2012) In this album, they were started to create their original song with FL Studio. Most the song titles were according to laboratories thing (such as chemical, science). *Shader Model Two (December 10, 2012) All song titles is about Computer Graphics. This whole album was featured by Microsoft Anna. *C+++ *The Other Me (Still Thinking) The last album of Pixify5. The reasons Skipper will stop making music soon is: *Limited Soundcloud minutes. *Lack of feedback. *Will be very busy on Personified Fear. Album Arts Shine Forever.jpg|Shine Forever Album Art Galactic Core.jpg|Galactic • C0RE Album Art 8bg.jpg|8-Bit Generation Album Art V1 8Bit.jpg|8-Bit Generation Album art V2 Exp1.jpg|experimentalone Album Art SM2Z.jpg|Shader Model 2 Album Art _recovery_scene_1_wildwestbr.jpg|Wildwest Showdown OST Album art VERTEX album arts were rendered with 3D. But older album art were stolen from deviantart wallpapers. Trivia *The Other Me is probably VERTEX last album. And it'll probably using Skipper's voice with Pitcher. *Most music by VERTEX are using Text to Speech program. *Skipper made music when Skipper is bored and stressed.